And Baby Makes Three
by Paige1315
Summary: Sometimes it takes 9 months and an impending birth for Santana Lopez to realise she is in love. Slightly fluffy and some mature 'moments'. Hopefully, the story is better than the summary. Pezberry story.
1. And Baby Makes Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, Pezberry would be cannon.**

**Summary: A 'What If' to Rachel's whole pregnancy thing. Spoilerish for 4x14, although I haven't seen it myself. I started these as 100 word drabbles and then put them together to make a one shot.**

**This is the first story I've done for a while** **so please bear with me!**

* * *

And here she was. Leaning against the door frame with that smirk of hers.

"So I can stay here, right?" She sauntered in, swaying her hips as she did so.

"What...Santana...What are you even doing here?" Came the mumbled reply.

"Finding myself, man-hands. Is that such a terrible thing?"

"Do you have to find yourself in my apartment?"

"You have a problem with that? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"It was a one time thing. Nothing more, nothing less."

And just like that, the conversation was over.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

It was quieter now. Kurt had moved back to be with Burt following his heart attack and Brody was back in central New York. Maybe she needed company. Maybe just someone to break the silence every now and then. Rachel didn't know what it was, but she almost appreciated Santana's existence. _Almost._ She'd never admit it, but had Santana not arrived when she did, Rachel thinks she might have gone out of her mind. Maybe they could forget about that night. Forget how Rachel screamed Santana's name. Forget how Santana begged Rachel for more. Forget how Rachel fell asleep whimpering in Santana's arms. Forget how the world stopped for just one moment. Although, Rachel knew that night was her weakness. Her vulnerability. And every now and then, just like Rachel needs someone, Santana likes to make people feel weak. It was unlikely Santana would forget.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana looked at herself in the mirror of her new bedroom. It was nice. Big. It was a reflection of the apartment. Much too big for one person. Santana knew that Kurt had moved out, but she couldn't help but wonder who else had been here. Whoever it was had left some stuff here, stuff that wasn't Kurt's. Lynx. Crumbled shirts. Dance shorts. Must be someone from NYADA. And now she'd come through the revolving doors of Rachel's life. She checked her make-up again. Pushed up her bra. Pulled down her dress. Maybe she'd bring a girl home tonight. Maybe they'd look like Brittany. Maybe even Rachel. Santana smirked at the thought of Rachel's blushes the morning after the night before. At her hast to leave. And as Rachel shouted goodbye to Santana as she walked out of _their_ New York apartment, she remembered the words Rachel had shouted the night of graduation. Santana blushed.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

_The walls are too thin, _Rachel thought for the third time that week. Tears fell down her face, with Santana's groans being the only sound in the apartment. She lay there for 20 more minutes before she heard the front door sliding shut. _Santana hadn't even got out of bed. _Rachel found herself tip toeing into her room.

"Santana?"

"Midge? What are you doing awake?" Rachel could only be grateful that Santana had toned down her insults in recent weeks.

"You think it's easy to sleep when I can hear you...you know."

She stayed leaning on the door frame. Silence descended and Santana waited for Rachel to continue.

"Santana...I'm scared."

Rachel could feel Santana roll her eyes, although it was too dark to see her.

"And what would you be scared of?" Santana let the sarcasm drip from her voice.

"I...I think I'm pregnant."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel was pouring herself a glass of orange juice when she heard Santana's door open. She heard a faint shuffle of feet and then the kettle flicked on. She heard the cupboard door open and the sound of the spoon scrapping the bottom of the coffee jar. Rachel grabbed her juice and downed the glass. She hoped that Santana had forgotten their conversation last night. She felt herself squeezing the glass tighter; her emotions flooding out from her, tears flowing freely. The glass smashed. Glass fragments were everywhere. Rachel just stood there. The room was silent now. She felt hot breath on her neck and her world began to spin.

"Take a test."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana could only wonder how, a month after resolving to start again, she was sat in the toilets holding Rachel's pregnancy test.

"You'll have to look, Santana. I can't. I can't look. I can't be pregnant. I just can't of been so..." Rachel had no tears left.

"Shut it, Berry. Just a couple more seconds."

The pair waited in silence. Santana finally flipped the test over and Rachel took a deep breath.

"Congrats. You're expecting."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel rested a hand on her stomach. She glanced into the distance to the tall skyscrapers of Manhattan. Had she been sitting where she was two months, by the fountain that reminded her of Brody, she'd have been seeing herself on Broadway. She could have been a someone. She could have made it. And now she was a label. Another failed hopeful. Someone that had gotten pregnant before her life had truly begun. And she'd never felt so alone. But all the while, Santana's words rung in her mind.

"I'm here."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana flicked mindlessly through an interior design magazine as Rachel sat tapping her fingers rhythmically on the chair. Santana couldn't quite make out what song it was, although she was sure it wasn't just mindless tapping. The tapping sped up until Santana could feel Rachel's panic. She mindlessly put her hand over Rachel's to stop the noise. She felt her calm.

"Rachel Berry?"

Rachel jumped to her feet. Santana threw the magazine aside and followed Rachel out of the waiting room.

"This will be a little cold." the nurse warned. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand. Santana rolled her eyes but gripped back when Rachel winced.

"Oh my god, San, look." Santana looked up at the screen and saw a very grainy picture of Rachel's baby. And for the first time since she broke up with Brittany, Santana cried.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Rach, are you sure that's safe?" Santana called out to Rachel. Rachel was currently in the process of reorganising the apartment to make it more baby friendly, and was now carrying a big box of unwanted items to the front door.

"Of course it is, San, I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Santana held her hands up in mock disbelief at the brunettes stubbornness.

"Okay then, I'm sorry."

Rachel almost dropped the box.

"Wait. Did Santana Lopez just say _sorry_?"

Santana let out huff.

"Don't get used to it, Berry. Now put those man-hands to good use and put that box over there."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel and Santana were not thrilled to be back for Thanksgiving. In fact, they'd spent a good hour of the drive back listing places that they'd rather be than Lima. Rachel had attempted to persuade Santana's that it was perfectly safe for her to fly at 22 weeks pregnant, but Santana refused to take the chance.

"Bali?" Santana suggested.

"Where?"

"It's in Indonesia. You know, huts on the beach. That kind of place."

"Oh. Well, I think I could handle that." Rachel let out a soft giggle as she slurpt up the remainder of her dairy-free banana milkshake.

"Huh, maybe I'll treat you one day."

"You know it'll be more expensive when there's three of us, right?"

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

As Santana's car pulled up at McKinley High School, Rachel began to hyperventilate. Santana didn't even have to ask.

"Tell him it's Brody's."

They'd never discussed who the father was before. Rachel thought it was because Santana didn't care. Santana didn't want to be reminded that there was someone else there to protect the baby.

As they strode in, Santana forced Rachel to walk faster by holding the small of her back and pushing. Or pulling. Rachel wasn't sure. Santana walked confidently into the auditorium and saw a small huddle in the middle of the stage. The clicking of Santana's heels alerted the small group to her presence.

The first thing Quinn noticed was Santana's grin.

The first thing Tina noticed was Rachel.

The first thing Puck noticed was Santana's boobs.

The first thing Finn noticed was Rachel's bump.

And the first thing Brittany noticed was how Santana held Rachel the way she used to hold her.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel lay awake at her dad's house. Normally she'd go to Santana's bedroom, but Santana was on the other side of town. Rachel wasn't sure when it became acceptable to wake Santana up at 3 o'clock in the morning, but at some point it became normal. Finn's words echoed in her mind.

"I want to look after you. The both of you."

Rachel had cut him off with a blunt, "It's Brody's." She saw Santana look back at her, her conversation with Quinn halted. She gave a quick smile before turning around again. They left soon after that. Rachel also wasn't sure when they became a _they_. When they arrived together and left together. When they consulted each other on everything and before making a plan, promised, "I'll talk to Santana about it." But the one thing that Rachel was sure about was that she didn't want Santana to look after her and her baby. _She needed her to._

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana remembered the bluntness with which Rachel had turned down Finn's offer of help earlier that day. She knew he was offering her everything she should have wanted. Love. Stability. A family. So why didn't she want it? She hoped it wasn't because of what she'd said. Just because she didn't Finn in Rachel's life, it shouldn't mean that Rachel should feel obliged to reject him. She hoped she'd rejected him because she didn't need or want him. Santana liked to think that Rachel had everything she could need already. Santana never liked to talk much about feelings, but she hoped Rachel knew that she wasn't going anywhere. Santana didn't know when feelings started getting involved. Maybe it was around the point that Santana insisted she came to Rachel's first scan. Maybe it was when she found herself buying pickles at 2 o'clock in the morning. Maybe it was when she told Rachel to get into bed with her. Maybe it was on the night of graduation. All Santana did know was that it wasn't just about the baby anymore.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

When Santana arrived at the Berry household a few days later, she wasn't expecting to see Rachel sitting on the doorstep with her bag at her feet. She jumped up when she saw Santana's car and rushed towards the car. Santana had barely gotten out of the car when Rachel threw her bag in the boot. Rachel was in the front seat before Santana even knew what had happened.

Santana set off quickly.

"Rach, what was that all about? Is something wrong?"

"No. No, of course not." She started quickly. She paused for a moment. "I just can't wait to get out of here."

Santana felt the tension disappear from her body.

"I know what you mean."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

When they finally arrived back at their apartment, Rachel threw herself down on the nearest bed. Which just so happened to be Santana's.

"Hey!" Santana tried pushing her off but Rachel was having none of that. Five minutes later, and the pair were laying under the covers, bodies intertwining.

"You know I'm going to be for the baby. And for you." Santana felt it best to tell Rachel how she felt. At least some of it.

Rachel turned over to face her. Santana did the same.

"Really?"

"Of course, Berry. I'm not going anywhere."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

It was quiet that night. Too quiet. Rachel realised a while ago that Santana had stopped going out. And that there were no visitors anymore. Then Rachel heard a groan. Then a whimper. She listened for a while longer. She wondered whether Santana was having a nightmare. She quietly tiptoed across the apartment into Santana's room.

"Oh." was all Santana could say.

There was no doubt in Rachel's mind what was going on under the covers.

"If you needed help, you could have just asked." Rachel sauntered her way back to her room as Santana grinned.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel and Santana walked back into the waiting room and out into the car park. Rachel was gleefully squeezing Santana's hand and pointing at the scan in her hand.

"And did you see the way she sucked her thumb? And how she waved? And how she..." Rachel was in her own world now, but still firmly in Santana's.

"Rach...I think she was just moving." Santana interrupted. Rachel pouted. "And why do you think it's a girl?"

"She just doesn't move as much as a boy would. And I just know. A mother always knows."

"Okay, Berry. Whatever you say. Now lets get you home before you have some sort of excitement seizure."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana treated Rachel to dinner for her birthday. It wasn't how Rachel had imagined she'd spend her 20th birthday; six months pregnant and with the girl who made her high school life hell. But she was happy.

"I've booked. Under the name Lopez." Santana strode in with Rachel following behind. Santana was in one of her little black dresses, while Rachel embraced her new curves with a Grecian dress.

"You're table is ready, ma'am. If you and you're girlfriend would like to follow me to your table."

Santana didn't correct him. Rachel just smiled, and rested her hand on her bump.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

With the birth approaching, Rachel and Santana began to attend ante-natal classes. As the class began, it suddenly dawned on Santana that they should have begun these classes earlier. Everyone else had clearly signed up before they headed out to buy the pregnancy test. Santana couldn't help but smile as Rachel worked on her breathing. Hell, this girl knew how to breath properly. She was singing Barbra Steissand at two years old. Rachel knew she looked stupid. But it was for the baby. And having Santana by her side made her feel like anything was possible.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel and Santana looked into what had once been Santana's bedroom. They'd redecorated it so that it was more of a nursery, but the bed was still in there. They appeared to have swapped rooms, so that the nursery was in the smaller room. What seemed completely illogical seemed sensible to the girls who knew they would eventually be sharing the bigger room.

"I love it. I really do. Thanks, San."

"Hey, Rach. You know you did all the hard work. I just lifted a few boxes."

"No honestly, you've done so much. You have no idea." Rachel said, laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"I'm going to need to take some time out..." Rachel wasn't really sure how to tell Madame Tibideaux that she couldn't continue. She was sure she didn't have children, and it was unlikely that she'd take pity on her.

"You know the rules, Rachel, there is no time out at NYADA. Just out. I'm sorry."

As Madame Tibideaux walked out of the room, Rachel felt herself crumble. She hadn't truly prepared herself for this moment. She knew it was unlikely that she'd have a chance at all on Broadway, but to have to leave NYADA with nothing was not something she ever thought could happen. As her sobs echoed around the room, she only wanted Santana.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Hey, Rach, it's going to be okay. Trust me." Santana held Rachel's shaking frame on the couch, whispering into her ear and stroking her hair. She hoped it was comforting.

"I just don't have anything, do I? I have no future anymore." Rachel sobbed harder.

"Rach, you have the rest of your life. You're going to be mother. There's going to be someone in this world that loves you unconditionally and you're going to be so full of love. You're going to be a great mum, Rach. Trust me."

"But what if that's not enough, San? I don't have any money, I don't have my dads, I don't have an education."

"I'll get a proper job. A stable one. Just...just trust me."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel and Santana were watching Friends reruns when Rachel asked, "What do you think of the name Reva? It means star."

Santana paused. She hadn't thought naming the baby would be a decision she was involved in.

"It's unique. I don't know, Rach. Don't they have books for this?"

"Where do you think I found the name? But a book doesn't have to live with the name."

"I haven't really thought about names to be honest."

"Why? Because you don't care? Because you don't plan on sticking around? I knew it, Santana!" Rachel was yelling suddenly. Santana didn't know how many more mood swings she could take.

"What, Rach? No, just calm down. I just...I just thought it was kind of your decision?" She knew it wasn't a question but she couldn't gauge Rachel's mood through her pout.

"Why should it be just me? Just because I'm carrying her, it doesn't mean I should get stuck with all the tough jobs. This is _our_ baby, after all."

**_*AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Ohmigod, San! This is so cute!" Rachel yelled across the baby store. She was holding up a babygrow that read 'I'm not scared of the tickle monster!' Santana walked over to where Rachel was standing, carrying a different babygrow that read 'I'm the cutest thing you will ever own'.

"Aww! I love this store! Can we get them, please San?" Santana was sure Rachel was close to getting down on her knees.

"Hmm, well you know...I feel I'm going to have to think about it." Rachel began to pout. "Go on then, just because I can't stand the pout!" As she grinned, she wondered when she became so...fluffy.

Rachel started on her way to the till when Santana reached out to stop her.

"Are you sure you want to get those in pink?"

"Definitely."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

They were out grabbing coffee when it happened. Rachel's hand broke through her juice cup when the pain shot through her. Her face contorted into a look of pure anguish.

"Rach? Rach? What's happening? Tell me what to do!" Santana never panicked.

"It hurts, San. It hurts like hell."

Santana hasn't read too many pregnancy books, but she did know that when the baby came, it should be slow and gentle to begin with.

"Rach, I'm going to call an ambulance."

"San, I'm so scared."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Please don't leave me, Santana. Please, just promise you'll stay." Rachel was in the back of the ambulance now, Santana holding her hand hard.

"I'm pretty sure Rihanna wants me to stay as well. I'll check my diary..." Santana had always tried to use humour as her defence mechanism. She knew it wasn't working now. Hell, she couldn't even crack a good joke. She felt Rachel grip her hand tighter.

"I, Santana Lopez, promise you, Rachel Berry, that I will never leave your side. That do you?"

"I guess it'll have to."

"But seriously, Rach. Never. You know I could _never_ do that."

"Thank you."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel didn't know what was happening. When she arrived at the hospital, they'd changed her into something resembling a nightie. She was injected with something and drifted in and out of consciousness. She knew doctors were speaking but it was more a muffle. Just a vacuum in her head.

_Please, God, let her be okay. Please let my baby be okay. _She prayed harder than she'd ever prayed before.

She was being wheeled down to the operating room when she woke up again. She saw Santana next to her, tears streaming down her face.

"San," she whispered, "what's happening?"

"I don't know, Rach." Her sobs became louder.

"Hey, babe. Don't cry, it'll be fine. Trust me, yeah?"

They both gave a sad smile.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana didn't know what was happening. Everything was a blur but she was now standing in front of Rachel in the operating room in a set of scrubs and a tag reading, "Rachel's partner". Maybe she'd told them she was. Maybe they'd assumed.

"Trust me, yeah?"

Santana couldn't help but give Rachel a sad smile. She didn't want Rachel to see her scared. She needed to be strong for her, not fall apart.

"Rach, I don't know what's going to happen now, but I need you to know something." Santana paused for breath. She knew she should be worrying about the baby, but she couldn't help but be terrified that she might lose Rachel.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

Rachel let out a small laugh.

"I love you too, San."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana wasn't quite sure how it happened, but a loud cry suddenly filled the air.

"You did it, Rach!" Santana was grinning widely.

Rachel's sobs began to subside and she too began to grin.

"Ohmigod, San! We have a baby!"

The nurse quickly passed over the newborn, placing her on Rachel's chest.

"Congratulations, Miss Berry, you have a little baby girl!"

Rachel and Santana could only continue to weep as they grinned. Rachel grabbed hold of her daughters finger, while Santana stroked her back.

"We did it, San. We got our baby."

Santana leaned down and their mouths meet. Their lips locked and the fireworks were interrupted only by the cries of their daughter.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"San, do you have my tag?"

"It's in your bag, baby. Although why you want to keep it..."

"It's a memory! Some people have feelings you know..."

"I know! I just feel like your going to remember her birthday. You don't need to have a tag to remind you."

Santana grabbed the final bits and pieces from the hospital chair, as Rachel held their daughter close. They made their way to the car, already equipped with a baby seat. Santana loaded up the boot as Rachel strapped their daughter in.

"You know, we're really going to need to name her soon."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel burst into tears as she walked through the door. Santana had already placed dozens of balloons inside their apartment and their were rose petals and confetti on the floor.

"San, it's lovely. Thank you."

"Well you know, nothing's too much for my ladies."

Laying their daughter down in her nursery, Rachel and Santana went to the master bedroom.

"Finally, I can get my mack on with my lady."

"Santana Lopez, I have just had a _baby_. I am _not_ getting my mack on tonight."

"S'ok. Remember, I've had my way with you before..."

"I was drunk then. Now we have a baby and love each other. Just saying."

"Maybe I can wait."

Santana snaked her arm around Rachel's stomach. She breathed softly against Rachel's neck and grinned when she felt Rachel's breathing quicken. Just when Rachel was about to jump Santana, she whispered, "What about Callie?"

Rachel paused, her breathing returning to normal.

"Callie Lopez-Berry. I love it."

* * *

**So there you have it! This was meant to be a really short one shot...and became quite a long one.**

**Lots of love,**

**Paige**

**xoxo**


	2. The Unholy Trinity

**Hey guys, so this took a little longer than I thought it would...sorry! I started this a while ago so there are some things like Brittany going to Harvard that don't really make sense now but fits into the story. But I hope you like this chapter after the ridiculously long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Unfortunately. Because if I did, I would be laughing all the way to the bank. And I'm not. **

* * *

"Santana, please! It's your turn." Rachel had been pleading with Santana for a while now, but despite her best efforts, could not get Santana open her eyes. Santana lay still, emitting a snore every now and then for emphasise. She knew Rachel would be mad at her in the morning, but it would almost be worth it.

"Santana Maria Lopez. I'm going to kill you." Rachel finally threw her legs over the side of the bed with a grunt.

"I'm coming, baby."

_***AndBabyMakesThr__ee***_

As Santana cooed over Callie, Rachel angrily grabbed the bottle from the kitchen work surface and threw it at Santana.

"You drive me mad, Lopez."

"You love me for it."

"You're going to be six feet under for it."

Santana grinned as she gave Callie her bottle, watching her drink enthusiastically.

"Do you ever worry that we may actually kill each other one day?" Santana asked.

"Of course. Callie will learn the hard way that it is the survival of the fittest in New York."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana let out a soundless scream as the buggy hit the door frame once again. She moved it around frantically, hearing Callie begin to wake.

"Here, let me get that for you." Santana looked up to see Brody lifting the pram through the doorway of the coffee shop.

"Oh. Thanks." Santana couldn't hide her shock at seeing the man from the pictures Rachel had shown her, but the pair had never met.

"Hey, it's cool. How old is she?"

"6 weeks. Thanks for helping, but I-I need to get going."

Santana turned quickly towards the door, lifting the buggy to turn it. She raced out of the shop, refusing to look back. What if he recognised her? What if he recognised Callie? She was beginning to look more like Rachel every day.

Brody looked on amused at the girl's antics. He called after her.

"You didn't even get a coffee!"

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana had her arms around Rachel tightly, trying to work out the best way to break her news to Rachel. In the end, Rachel forced it out of her.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I just hug you? Why would I want something?"

"Lopez, just ask."

"Brittscomingtovisit."

Rachel turned around to face Santana, a puzzled look on her face.

"Why would that be an issue?"

"I just thought..you know...she's my ex."

"And she's your best friend. Do you really thing I'd have an issue with Brittany?"

"You do have a bit of history..."

"Do not!" Rachel protested, smacking Santana's arm lightly. Santana raise an eyebrow in response.

"San, it's fine. Honestly!"

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

The doorbell rung while Santana and Rachel were snuggled on the couch, enjoying each others warmth.

"Britt, Britt, Britt, Britt, Britt!" Santana threw herself out of Rachel's arms and towards the door, flinging it open. She threw her arms around Brittany, who held her tightly back, as soon as she had gotten over the shock. Santana slowly released her grip, and pulled Brittany into the apartment.

"There's someone you have to meet."

Brittany smirked at Santana.

"San, I already know Rachel."

_***AndBabyMakesThre__e***_

Rachel silently slid the door closed behind her as Santana tugged on her hand.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Santana whispered eagerly.

"_Shh!_"

Santana threw her arm around Rachel and pulled her towards her.

"I'm glad Britt's here. And not just because she's constantly on hand to babysit."

"Mhmm," Santana mumbled into Rachel's hair. "Me too, baby."

Rachel snuck her arm around Santana's waist, snuggling closer to her taller girlfriend.

"But tonight's about us. I could book us a hotel room?"

Rachel looked up and smiled broadly.

"I'd really like that, San."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel swooped around the kitchen, scooping up Callie's bottle as she did so while avoiding Brittany's weary body.

"So how are you doing, Brittany?"

"Tired. A little hungover."

"No, I mean how are you getting on? At Harvard."

"Oh. Good. It's nice but it can be intense."

Brittany never spoke too much about her life at Harvard. She kept her acceptance letter a secret until Blaine asked her about her plans after graduation. She didn't tell Santana until the summer. No one asked and Brittany never let in, although it was widely assumed that someone else had written her letter of application. Rachel knew differently.

"Mhmm. I bet."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Brittany flopped herself down on the grassy banks in Central Park. Santana lifted Callie out of her pram and positioned herself next to Brittany, with Callie resting on her lap.

"I don't know how you do it," Brittany wondered aloud. "The pace. It's all so quick."

"Says the girl who's majoring in Chemistry at Harvard."

The two girls smirked at each other.

"I'm really proud of you, Britt."

"I know. You keep telling me. I'm proud of you too."

"I'm a waitress in a downtown diner, Britt. It's hardly Harvard."

"You're a mom, San. That's _more_ than Harvard."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel and Santana stood side by side by Callie's crib watching her sleep.

"I think she'll be a little dancer," Rachel whispered. "On Broadway of course."

"Our little nutcracker. She'll be a mini-Britt."

"But she'll _never_ have to pretend. She'll never sacrifice herself for anyone. She'll be true to herself. She'll have everything we have up for her."

"She'll be just like her Mommy. A little diva."

Santana nuzzled her nose into Rachel's hair, inhaling as she did so. Rachel let out a soft chuckle.

"You're such a creeper."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"So how long are you hanging around, Britt?"

Brittany had been staying with the family for a little over two weeks, and Rachel had pushed Santana to find out more.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm in your way, aren't I? I'm so sorry, San. I just didn't know where else to go."

Santana rushed over to sit beside Brittany on the couch. She held Brittany as she sobbed silently.

"Hey, hey. Of course you're not in the way. We were just worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, San. I'm fine. Honestly," Brittany sniffed. "I just didn't want to go back to Ohio. Not after last time."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Brittany was babysitting Callie when she heard the knock on the door. She peeled herself away from the couch and slid open the door.

A man stood, slouching against the door frame holding a bunch of flowers. _He's trying too hard, _Brittany thought.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rachel."

"She's not in right now. Can I take a message?"

"Tell her Brody's back. And I'm here to sweep her off her feet."

He pushed the flowers towards Brittany and turned to walk down the hall.

"It's funny, actually. You think you're the man. All masculine and everything. But you made her gay."

Brittany left Brody standing gobsmacked in the hallway.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel slung her bag down on the couch while Santana checked on Callie in her nursery.

"Thanks so much for watching her, Brittany. She wasn't any trouble, was she?"

"No of course not! And it's fine, honestly. I'm here to babysit whenever you need me."

"Well hopefully we won't have to rush to hospital again because of a glue emergency."

Santana popped her head round the door, with a toy rabbit in her hands.

"It was your fault. Why did you put the glue so close to my toothpaste?"

"She was as good as gold, trust me. Oh and you had a...guest."

Rachel looked up at Brittany conspicuously.

"Really? Who?"

"Brody."

Santana flew round the door and grabbed hold of Rachel to steady herself.

"What did he say?"

"What did you say?"

"Did he see Callie?"

"Did he come in?"

"Did he know something was up?"

"What did he say?"

The questions were like bullets.

"Guys, calm down! He has no idea about Callie or anything. But I did tell him he made you gay."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"It's 10 o'clock. He won't even be out of bed!"

"But...what if?"

Rachel and Santana had been standing by the front door, pushchair complete with emergency kit and a few extra things, when Rachel had doubts about leaving the house.

"We can't stay inside until she's 18, Rach!"

"We could try..." Rachel whispered.

"No! I'm not going to have him dictate our lives. So what if he see's us?"

"He could try and get custody?"

"Worst case scenario. And anyways, he's too fricking lazy." Santana sighed when Rachel's face crumpled and she started crying. "Please, don't be scared of him. I will _never_ let him hurt you. And I will never let him break us."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"So you'll be here soon?" Brittany whispered hurriedly into her phone. "Gotta go, love you."

Rachel walked into the living room with Callie on gurgling away on her hip. She eyed Brittany suspiciously.

"Anyone important?"

"Nope, just a friend."

"Right...you haven't seen Callie's blankie, have you?"

"Try on top of the fridge."

Rachel threw her a questioning look, but went to look anyway. She did indeed find the blanket on top of fridge but decided not to ask about it.

Brittany fired off a few texts before looking at Rachel inquisitively.

"Can we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Umm sure. Why?"

But Brittany was focused on her phone again.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana grimaced as they walked into the diner. It was the only family friendly restaurant available at such short notice and they'd never tried it before.

"Could have done with a bit of air freshener."

"Table for 3, please."

The waiter led them to a small table in the corner, and Santana slid in to her seat letting Rachel slip in next to her, who held Callie close to her. Brittany sat opposite the family and smiled widely.

"What?" Santana laughed.

"You're just so cute."

The three settled into conversation, but were interrupted when a young women approached the table.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, referring to the spare seat next to Brittany.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed, jumping up to embrace her.

"Callie!" Santana shrieked. Callie was sandwiched between the two women, giggling happily.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"So how long are you here for?" Rachel pulled her coat around her tightly as they stepped outside of diner.

"Just a few days. My play opens in couple of weeks so I need to be getting back."

"Your play?"

"Well, musical. I wrote it and I'm the lead role which is...scary. But I'm actually pretty excited about it."

"Wow, Quinn! That's so amazing. What's it about?"

"A girl who thinks her life is over when she gets pregnant at 16 and then realises it's only just begun."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Rachel awoke the next morning with a start.

"THERE'S NO LOW FAT MILK!" Came the shriek from the kitchen.

Rachel groaned, buried her face in Santana's hair, inhaled deeply and counted to ten before she dragged herself out of bed. How had Santana not woken up?

"Callie. Priorities. Formulae." Rachel managed to mumble, before collapsing onto the couch.

"So I guess your vegan diet has gone out of the window too?"

"Bacon tastes so good. And sausage. Have you ever had a bacon and sausage muffin? So good."

"Welcome to the dark side, bitch."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"We should totally go out this evening!" Brittany came bounding into the living room of the New York apartment waving her arms around. "We could go to a bar or something, and then Central Park and then Times Square."

"I'm not sure we can fit that all into one night, Britt. We live pretty far away from central New York."

"Can we at least go to a bar then? We don't have to go far."

"Sure thing. Rach..."

"Yes, I'll stay home with Callie."

"Can't she come with us as well?"

"Britt. No."

"God, you are so mumsy it kills me a little bit. Like literally. A part of my heart is breaking for you."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana inhaled deeply as she giggled, clinging onto Brittany and Quinn's arms. The three had forgone coats at the expense of looking "smoking", as Santana had put it, but were now beginning to regret their bold choice.

"Can we not just go into the next building? I'm so frigging cold." Quinn muttered through chattered teeth.

"We're really close now. Promise."

"You said that 5 minutes ago." Brittany mumbled, pulling Santana closer, forcing Quinn to stumble towards Santana in order to maintain the little body warmth they were sharing.

"I'm so fed up. I'm so cold. I'm so hungry. And I'm _so_ desperate for a drink."

"Whining doesn't suit you, Q. You should try to cut down."

"Ha bloody ha."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana pulled them inside a small but cosy reception area, where she gladly accepted a glass of champagne.

"Thanks, Geoffrey."

"Anytime, Ms Lopez."

Quinn also grabbed a glass, looking at Brittany expectantly.

"Not for me, thanks."

"Really, B?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, you two go wild and I'll pick up the pieces."

"Cheers, Britt. But are you capable of carrying me home?" Quinn and Brittany shared a smirk as Santana ushered the two into the swanky bar, selecting a small table near a stage.

"Ohmigod. Is that a karaoke machine?"

"Yup, it's karaoke night tonight. You wanna try?"

"I love karaoke, San! Us three totally smash it."

"Well I'll toast to that." Santana agreed, raising her glass to chink with Quinn's.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

The bar became crowded as the evening went on, and Brittany giggled watching her two friends laugh loudly at one of their inside jokes.

"Okay, people. Karaoke is now a openy!" A member of staff announced from the stage. The three girls groaned audibly, drawing attention from a few of the other customers.

Brittany jumped up, practically dragged Santana and Quinn with her towards the stage.

"We'll go first!"

"I pick." Santana declared in a husky tone. She was already getting into character. Santana pointed to one of the songs from the list, and the member of staff nodded, turning to a machine to type a few numbers in.

The beat kicked, and Quinn and Brittany exchanged a knowing smile.

Santana grabbed a microphone smoothly from the table and took the lead.

"Never had much faith in love or miracles, never wanna put my heart on the line..."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven, for too long, for too long, ooh!"

Santana had glided effortlessly through the song, using her husky tones throughout. Quinn had been more than happy to take a backseat for once, dancing with Brittany behind Santana and singing backup. It suited her to sing backup to Santana's voice, she felt. At least, sometimes.

Santana took a sweeping bow, jokingly over exaggerating the support.

"Stop it, please! You're making me blush!"

They had captured the attention of everyone in the bar, who were now applauding the three girls.

Quinn laughed loudly as she stumbled off of the stage, dragging Brittany with her.

"I love you all!" Santana shouted, swaggering off behind them. They collapsed back into their seats, giggling as they did so.

"A toast," Brittany declared. "To the Unholy Trinity!"

"The Unholy Trinity!" Quinn and Santana shouted, raising their glasses.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Oh god, perv at 3 o'clock." Quinn mumbled under her breathe, pushing her glass of wine onto the table.

"Hi, ladies. I couldn't help but notice..." He started, before Santana cut him off.

"I'm gay and they're definitely not interested."

"Umm...well this is really awkward now. But I actually work for a record label. Well, when I say I work for a record label, I run it. But this is awkward now, so I'll just..." He trailed off and turned to leave when Santana caught his elbow.

"Record label?"

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming for a meeting."

"I am _so_ interested." Quinn shouted, jumping up from her seat, rocking the table. Brittany rushed to rebalance the glasses, before eying the man up suspiciously.

"This isn't some kind of dodgy 'get three girls in a dark room alone' kind of thing is it?"

"Well I didn't think it could get more awkward, but it has. I have a business card though. Maybe you should just give me a call..."

He rummaged through his wallet, threw a card toward them and scuttled off.

Santana picked up the card and inspected it.

"Maybe we should give Mr Fields a call..."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"You should definitely call him. You never know what could happen." Rachel relaxed into the couch, a mug of coffee warming her hands.

"But I do know what will happen. They'll tell us we're great, we 'fit the market' and we'll maybe even get a few singles out if it before we're dropped and all of our credibility is down the drain." Santana turned to rest her arm on the back of the sofa so that she faced Rachel.

"You can't think negatively, San! You could be the next Destiny's Child, or the Supremes." Rachel lowered her voice to a whisper. "What do Quinn and Brittany think?"

"They seem kinda up for it, I suppose. Q thinks it'll open doors for her however it goes and Britt thinks it'll add to her growing resume." She whispered with a smile.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Hi, Martin. It's Santana. We, uhh, we met in the karaoke bar?" Santana sat facing the other three girls, who all had huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hi Santana. I think you may have left your underwear at mine..."

"Wait. What?"

"Are you not the blonde?"

"No, I sang. With my friends?"

"Ah, right. The lesbian. I got you."

"Okay, first of all, major eww. Second, you said you wanted to set up a meeting?"

"Uhh...yes. Sure. How does Friday sound? Four o'clock?"

"We will see you there, Mr Lucky Pants."

"The address is on the back of the..." Martin started, before Santana hung up on him.

"What did he say?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Well, at first he thought I was his blonde one-night stand. But we have a meeting with him on Friday."

"Ohmigod, this is so exciting!" Quinn shrieked. "We're going to be popstars!"

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Quinn, no offence but what are you still doing here? I thought you had to get back to Yale to do that play?" Rachel asked as she rocked Callie back to sleep.

"Oh, I handed over responsibility. This is more important."

"But weren't you, like, the main part and the director?" Rachel quizzed, refusing to drop it.

"I only wrote it, so I just gave full creative control to the director and my understudy took over. Rach, it's no biggy."

"But that play was like your baby. It was your life story."

"Not quite, Rach. I haven't got to the part about my life just beginning."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"We have an appointment. Four o'clock." Santana had breezed through the reception confidently, leaving Quinn and Brittany in her wake.

"Take the elevator to the 7th floor and turn right. Mr Fields office is at the end."

Santana turned away sharply, leaving Quinn and Brittany to mumble a quick thank you to the receptionist.

Santana hit the up button and slid into the waiting elevator. Quinn and Brittany rushed in just before the door closed on them. Santana took an appreciative look at the trio in the reflective walls. If clothes alone could get them to the top of the field, these outfits were the ones to do it. Santana was wearing a killer LBD with her wavy hair hanging down on her left side. Quinn was wearing a tight red dress, that clung to her body in all the right places with her now longer hair up in a low pony. Brittany, on the other hand, wore a loose fitting multicoloured dress that swished with her every movement, her hair naturally messy.

"If this doesn't turn heads, nothing will."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Well, you definitely fit the market." Martin commented. Santana grinned smugly. "Can any of you dance?"

"Can any of us dance? Britt is only the best dancer in the north hemisphere."

Brittany blushed and looked at Martin through her lashes. "I wouldn't say I was that good..."

"She's being modest. She's an amazing dancer." Quinn grinned, backing Santana up.

"You see girls," Martin started, readjusting himself in his seat. Santana fought to restrain her eyes from rolling, instead forcing out a tight-lipped smile. "The industry's been lacking a strong female group since the Pussycat Dolls disappeared. There's been no one feisty enough to replace them. Cute doesn't cut it anymore."

"So...we're the new Pussycat Dolls?" Santana asked cautiously.

"With the right 'training', shall we call it? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I just thought we might be the next Destiny's Child. You know, with a focus on the vocals, rather than the dancing and the body's."

"It won't be anything sleazy, I promise. Which is hard to believe, since nearly all my conversations with you get more awkward every time. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine," Santana replied. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, things can move very quickly now. You'll have to 'audition' in front of the label and then we'll draw up some kind of a contract if all goes well."

"Audition? I thought you were the record label?"

"It's very informal. Just a short performance to show the rest of the creative directors what we're working with. I may be the chief director but the others will want to check you out too. Dammit, why does everything I say come out wrong?"

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"So we're doing this? Like, we're actually going to sing in front of a record label?" Brittany asked.

"Of course! How many times are we going to get this kind of opportunity?" Quinn replied.

Santana entered the living room with a giggling Callie in her arms.

"So we need to talk. Martin seemed pretty sure this would all go well, so who's the lead? What's our name? Most people go into this kind of meeting with a huge five year plan and we're turning up with nothing."

"God, San. Since when did you worry about these kind of things?"

"I have the most to lose, Quinn! I have a family and I can't just drop everything at the drop of a hat! What if we have to go to LA suddenly for promo? I have a partner and a child!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. But we all have things to lose, San. You're not the first person to have a job and a child. I gave up my play for this and Brittany's been away from Harvard for a month and you haven't thought to ask her why!"

"Guys, stop!" Brittany yelled. "Are we doing this or not?"

"Only if we're all in. We're the Unholy Trinity." Quinn replied.

"Well then, I guess I have to be in."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"Hi, we are Quinn, Santana and Brittany and today we're going to be singing I Say A Little Prayer."

Quinn stood confidently at the front, smirking as she stole the show from Santana. Neither of them meant for it to constantly be a competition between them, but even now as adults Quinn felt like she was in a race. She put her hand on her hip and started to sashay in time to the music.

Santana stood behind her, reluctantly. She may not have been the most enthusiastic about this meeting, but was it neccesary for Quinn to push her way to the forefront, claiming they needed a strong leader? She followed Quinn's lead anyway, wondering what the future may hold.

Brittany too danced along, as always, a little more enthusiastically than Quinn and Santana. She didn't quite know how this would turn out, but she may as well put her all into it. Failing to graduate the first time round had given Brittany the confidence to be herself and try her hardest in everything she did. She'd worry about the consequences later.

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

The five music executives applauded as the trio came to the end of the song.

Martin turned to his colleagues, a knowing smile on his face. "I think we have ourselves a new girl group!"

Quinn shrieked with delight, grabbing onto the other two girls, while Brittany launched herself at Quinn, pulling her closer into a hug. Santana, on the other hand, fought her way out of the embrace, turning instead to face Martin and his colleagues.

"Are you sure? Like, that's it?" Santana asked.

"Well, I think we can all agree that we see something very special here," the man to the left of Martin replied. "So we can speed things up."

"We'll draw up a contract and have another meeting with you in a couple of days to go over the details with you." Martin looked at Santana inquisitively. "Why am I getting the impression you're not exactly, well, thrilled about this?"

"I am. Yeah, I, umm, I am. I guess I'm just anxious."

"Well that's to be expected, I suppose. How about we talk more on Wednesday, around 10 o'clock?"

"We'll be there!" Quinn screamed, pulling Santana and Brittany out of the room with her.

"Ohmigod!" Quinn and Brittany screamed, as soon as the door had closed behind them. "We're going to be famous!"

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"And then this other guy was all like, 'you are so special' and Martin's like 'we'll get everything sorted really quickly' and like, ohmigod, Rach, we're going to be famous!" Quinn hadn't stopped recounting what had happened since they had stepped through the door.

"That's so great you guys! Honestly, I am so proud of you." Rachel leant against the refrigerator as Santana made coffee.

Quinn threw herself onto the couch with a loud sigh. Brittany ran over, jumping onto her, causing Quinn to emit a soft squeal. The pair caught their breathes, whispering excitedly to each other.

Rachel too lowered her voice. "I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It was. When I was 16, Rach. Yeah, I wanna sing. But like this? With Quinn going on about how famous we're gonna be? I'm just more realistic." Santana whispered, passing a mug of coffee to Rachel and sipping her own.

"San, it's going to difficult. They're college students and you're...well, you're not. But you can make it work, can't you? You can focus on the singing and Quinn can focus on the publicity." Rachel said with a soft smile. "Quinn was always about the attention, is it really a surprise?"

"What about you? Wasn't this your dream too?"

"Please, San. A girl band? I'll be happier cheering you on from the sidelines. Trust me."

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

"So basically we're talking about a two album record deal?" Santana asked.

A lawyer sat on her left, while Quinn and Brittany sat on her right. Quinn had very quickly skimmed the contract, and was now pouring over the details of their expenses.

"$50,000 for travel? I like the sound of that..."

Brittany had been rather quiet, circling certain parts of the contract, her eyebrows knitted together. Santana decided to get all of her questions in before Brittany pulled the contract apart.

"Essentially, yes." Martin sat across the table from them, along with an executive who had introduced himself as Ian.

"And we get 30% of the profit, guaranteed?"

"Yes, as well as any sponsorship deals you get, or anything like that. If all goes well, we could be talking TV cameos, book deals, fashion lines. The possibilities are endless."

"What about a tour?" Brittany asked, looking up from the contract for the first time.

"If both albums sell well, we'll definitely be thinking about a tour. Now, have you thought of a name?"

_***AndBabyMakesThree***_

Santana held Rachel's held tightly as they walked into the large restaurant. Rachel gripped her hand back, stroking her arm as they looked around.

"San, Rach!" Quinn called out loudly. "Over here!"

Martin had arranged for a celebratory dinner to take place that evening in one of the most expensive restaurants New York had to offer. Santana led Rachel to the table, pulling out the last two empty seats.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Rachel." Santana proudly introduced Rachel to the label's executives.

"Hi." Rachel blushed as she sat down next to Quinn.

"Rachel, Quinn tells me you have an amazing voice." Martin said, a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I gave up on that a little bit. I'm just Santana cheerleader now." Rachel replied, blushing even more furiously.

"I have to ask," Danielle started, the PR guru for the label, "none of you have any hidden secrets do you? You know, no sex tapes or a secret love child?"

"Maybe you should have asked that before we signed the contract..." Brittany said, smiling at a bashful Santana and Quinn.

"On that note, we should toast!" Declared Martin, raising his glass of champagne. "To the Unholy Trinity!"

Everyone else at the table followed him, raising their glasses.

"The Unholy Trinity!"

* * *

**Phew! So I apologise for the lack of Pezberry, but I wanted to use this chapter to set up the rest of the story. Which I absolutely _promise_ will be up quicker than this chapter. But I hope you like and if you have _any_ suggestions or comments at all please review or PM me. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I love you all!**

**Lots of love,**

**Paige**

**xoxo**


End file.
